Roleplay:Josh
Plot Josh has an adventure with his guardian Bakugan, Aeronoid. Also, he met his friends. But, there are also villains present. Can the heroes win? Or will they lose their Bakugan? Note Strictly: please follow! Not all Bakugan are legendary. Only dragons, phoenix, sphinx, titans, reapers, & thunderbirds are legendary, as they are legendary creatures. Dinosaurs, kelpies, berserkers, minotaurs, werewolves, centaurs, unicorns, chimeras, panthers, manticores, mermaids/mermen, wyverns, yetis, drakes, hydras, sea serpents, vampires, cyclops, nine-tailed foxes, & devas are also legendary creatures. Creatures that are really true, they're not legendary. Characters 'Josh the Hedgehog (E-Josh)' G. Bakugan: Ventus Aeronoid (Mechtogan: Tempestix) (BakuNano: Aerogan) 950 Gs''' Legendary''' G. Bakugan (Evolved) Ventus Tempest Aeronoid (Mechtogan: Tempestroid) (BakuNano: AncientKor) 1400 Gs''' Legendary''' 2nd G. Bakugan: Ventus Chronosix (Mechtogan: Clocktron) (BakuNano: Goldtimer) 900 Gs 'Other Bakugan' *Pyrus Moltwing (BakuNano: Phoenixblazer) 9''00 Gs Legendary''' *Subterra Terradriller (BakuNano: Drillix) 9''50 Gs'' *Haos Zapderra (BakuNano: Cannonbolt) 9''00 Gs ''Legendary *Aquos Sharknoid (BakuNano: Fangslash) 9''50 Gs'' *Darkus Sphinxnoid (BakuNano: Rocketblack) 900 Gs 'Legendary' 'Rey the Hedgehog (E-Josh) ' G. Bakugan: Aquos Colonix Dragonoid (Mechtogan: Aquacrusher) (BakuNano: Stealthsweep) 950 Gs 'Other Bakugan' *Pyrus Burnix 900 Gs ''(BakuNano: Pistolscorch) *Subterra Titanus ''950 Gs ''(BakuNano: Punchrock) '''Legendary' *Haos Knightoid 850 Gs ''(BakuNano: Lanceshock) *Darkus Reapnoid ''950 Gs ''(BakuNano: Scythedark) '''Legendary' *Ventus Hawkneer 800 Gs ''(BakuNano: Razorwing) 'Alice the Cat (E-Josh) G. Bakugan: Haos Lynxnoid (Mechtogan: Pantherix) (BakuNano: Roarcannon) ''8'50 Gs Legendary' 'Other Bakugan' *Ventus Wingnoid 700 Gs 'Legendary' 'Solar the Hedgehog (E-Josh)' G. Bakugan: Pyrus Solarix (Mechtogan: Condorus) (BakuNano: Blasterflame) 850 Gs ''Legendary 'Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) G. Bakugan: Darkus Gorillasaur - Darkus Bravo Gorillasaur (Mechtogan: Golderman) (Baku Nano: Silverarms) ''900 Gs ''Legandary''' 'Other Bakugan' *Subterra Tikitallion 800 Gs ''(BakuNano: WikiTiki) *Pyrus Magmoid ''850 Gs ''(BakuNano: Lavacoat) *Haos Raider ''850 Gs ''(BakuNano: DragonBlade) *Aquos Grizzloid ''800 Gs ''(BakuNano: SaberTooth) *Ventus Ninjagger ''750 Gs ''(BakuNano: SharpBlade) 'Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) G. Bakugan: Haos Skunkzilla (Mechtogan: Sorceroid) (Baku Nano: Kitsunaga)'' 950 Gs ''Legendary''' 'Other Bakugan' *Pyrus Flameroid 800 Gs (BakuNano: Firecannon) *Subterra Rockaroid 850 Gs ''(BakuNano: RockFist) *Aquos Dolpino ''750 Gs (BakuNano: FinSpeed) *Darkus Wizoid 900 Gs ''(BakuNano: DragonWand) *Ventus Cranoid ''800 Gs. (BakuNano: Longlegs) 'Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100)' G. Bakugan: Pyrus Mechatron (Mechtogan: Galactron) (Baku Nano: ArmorKing) 1000 Gs Evil Warlord 'Other Bakugan' *Darkus Knightazoid 950 Gs (BakuNano: DarkBlade) *Subterra Agamoid 950 Gs ''(BakuNano: StoneHeads) *Ventus Zorgalow ''900 Gs (BakuNano: LaserBrain) *Aquos Togeraider 950 Gs ''(BakuNano: SaberSpikes) *Haos Pretorian ''850 Gs ''(BakuNano: AeroWing) 'Dr. EggRey (E-Josh) G. Bakugan: Darkus Equerix (Mechtogan: Grimitron) (BakuNano: DestructionBlade) ''1000 Gs ''Evil Warlord''' 'Other Bakugan' *Pyrus Garnetix 900 Gs ''(BakuNano: Cannonburn) *Subterra Peridotoid ''950 Gs ''(BakuNano: Clawearthen) *Haos Opaltron ''900 Gs ''(BakuNano: Rodthunder) *Aquos Sapphirus ''950 Gs ''(BakuNano: Laserhydro) *Ventus Emeraldneer ''900 Gs ''(BakuNano: Cyclonearch) 'Equera-5 Lieutenant (E-Josh) G. Bakugan: Subterra Equetron (Mechtogan: Magnatroid) (BakuNano: Slashstriker) 800 Gs '''Other Bakugan *Aquos Orcanoid 750 Gs ''(BakuNano: Clawstabber) *Haos Thunderra ''750 Gs ''(BakuNano: Cannonzap) 'Jack-4 Commander (Spongebob100) G. Bakugan: Aquos Jack-Fourlian (Mechtogan: Megatroid) (Baku Nano: Gunvillain) 750 Gs '''Other Bakugan *Pyrus Komdion 700 Gs (BakuNano: FireGizmo) *Darkus Tankaroid 700 Gs. ''(BakuNano: TankGuns) 'Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) G. Bakugan: Ventus Cyborgian (Mechtogan: Ultrainion) (Baku Nano: SwordzGundian) 900 Gs '''Other Bakugan *Darkus Sasquatchian 800 Gs (BakuNano: Strongarms) *Subterra Rexroid 850 Gs ''(BakuNano: ArmorDino) 'Layla the FoxSkunk (Spongebob100) G. Bakugan: Darkus Witchus (Mechtogan: DevilTron) (Baku Nano: Witchcrafter) 950 Gs '''Other Bakugan *Subterra Warlockius 900 Gs. ''(BakuNano: AxBlades) *Pyrus Lionoid ''850 Gs. ''(BakuNano: JungleKing) 'Zane the Gorilla (Spongebob100) G. Bakugan: Subterra Commandrone (Mechtogan: Polarix) (Baku Nano: Mechanion) 850 Gs. '''Other Bakugan *Ventus Eagleneer 750 Gs. ''(BakuNano: WingSpeed) 'Noa the Hedgehog (Spiderboy2012) G. Bakugan: Haos Tigreus (Mechtogan: Zerocobra) (BakuNano: MechaClaw) 900 Gs '' Abilities Please add your Bakugan's abilities! 'Ventus Aeronoid 'Abilities' *'Tempest Claw'-'' Adds 200 Gs to Aeronoid & subtracts 100 Gs to targeted Bakugan.'' *'Tempest Dome- 'Adds 400 Gs to Aeronoid & subtracts 400 Gs to all opponent's Bakugan. *'Tempest Typhoon- 'Subtracts 500 Gs to all opponent's Bakugan. *'Tempest Reflecta' (Tempest Barrier)- Nullifies the effect of opponent Bakugan's abilities. ''Effect Limit: 8 turns *'Tempest Breaker (Ancient Roar)- Nullifies the effect of opponent's Gate card. *'''Fusion Breaker- ''Nullifies double or triple abilities.'' 'Fusion Abilities' *'Mighty Blizzard'- Adds 300 Gs to all allied Bakugan & subtracts 700 Gs to all opponent's Bakugan. *'Hyper Tempest '(Max Tempest)- Subtracts 700 Gs to all opponent's Bakugan & also breaks an opponent's Gate card. 'Ancient Core Abilities' Ancient Core Abilities are only available to Aeronoid, because he's the descendant of a Ventus Legendary Warrior. *'Gamma Effect-'' '''Adds 1000 Gs to Aeronoid & Colonix Dragonoid & returns all the opponent Bakugan's power level to base level. '' *'Ancient Max Aura- Adds 100 Gs to Aeronoid periodically & subtracs 100 Gs periodically to all opponent's Bakugan. '''Effect Limit: 7 seconds 'Legendary Abilities *'Hyper Shield- 'Nullifies the effect of opponent Bakugan's abilities & also nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. *'Arctic Destruction- 'Adds 2500 Gs to Aeronoid & subtracts half Gs to all opponent's Bakugan. 'Ventus Tempest Aeronoid' 'Abilities' *'Tempest Blizzard- 'Subtracts 500 Gs to all opponent's Bakugan. *'Tempest Hurricane- 'Adds 400 to Tempest Aeronoid & subtracts the same amount to all opponent's Bakugan. *'Aero Flare- 'Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Tempest Aeronoid. *'Tempest Cure Field- 'Adds 600 to all allied Bakugan. *'Tempest Superior- 'Adds 500 to Tempest Aeronoid & subtracts 400 Gs to all opponent's Bakugan. *'Piercing Tempest- 'Pierces all opponent's defensive abilities, that subtracts 500 Gs to one opponent's Bakugan. If the opponent didn't activate a defensive ability on his/her Bakugan, this ability subtracts 2x Gs. *'BakuNano Piercer- 'Subtracts 400 to all opponent's Bakugan. If their BakuNano has defensive abilities like Kitsunaga, this ability negates the defensive ability of a specific BakuNano of an opponent's Bakugan. *'Fusion Breaker- 'Negates any double or triple ability. '' *'Seraph Quasar- If that Bakugan has the same attribute of Tempest Aeronoid, this ability subtracts 800 to the said Bakugan. If that Bakugan's attribute is diagonal to Tempest Aeronoid's attribute, this ability subtracts 600 Gs to the said opponent's Bakugan. If that Bakugan's attribute is co-sided to Tempest Aeronoid's, this ability subtracts 500 Gs to the said ''opponent's Bakugan. If that Bakugan's attribute is triple-noded to Tempest Aeronoid's this ability subtracts'' opponent's Bakugan. '''Fusion Abilities *'Reflecta of Wind- 'Reflects the opponent's ability & adds 1000 to Tempest Aeronoid. *'Tempest Breaker X- 'Negates all gate cards & adds 900 to Tempest Aeronoid. *'Cyclone Hummer- 'Negates all abilities & gate cards & increases his speed. 'Ancient Core Abilities' *'Gamma Effect X- 'Transfers' 2'000 Gs from all opponent's Bakugan to Tempest Aeronoid & Colonix Dragonoid. *'Ultimate Tempest- 'Subtracts 1000 Gs to all opponent's Bakugan & negates all abilities & gate cards of all opponents. 'Legendary Abilities' *'Max Shield- 'Negates all abilities, even they're double or triple, & gate cards of all opponents, but Tempest Aeronoid can't attack. Effect Limit: 10 turns *'Arctic Tempest Destruction- 'Adds 3500 to Tempest Aeronoid & subtracts 1500 Gs to all opponent's Bakugan. 'Combined Abilities' *'Dark Blaze Tornado- 'Subtracts 600 Gs from all opponent's Bakugan. ''(requires Bravo Gorillasaur) *'Shining Hurricane- Adds 600 Gs to Tempest Aeronoid & Skunkzilla. ''(requires Skunkzilla) *'Arctic Avalanche- ''Transfers 600 from all opponent's Bakugan to Tempest Aeronoid & Colonix Dragonoid. (requires Colonix Dragonoid) 'Darkus Gorillasaur' 'Abilities' *'Sonic Roar''' - Adds 300 Gs to Gorillasaur & subtracts 300 Gs to the Opponents Bakugan *'Banana Bomb' - Adds 200 Gs to Gorillasaur & subtracts 400 Gs to the Opponents Bakugan *'Banana Juice '- Adds 400 Gs to Gorillasaur *'Banana Slammer' - Adds 500 Gs to Gorillasaur. *'Ape Blazer' - Adds 200 Gs to Gorillasaur & at the same time decreases the Opponent's Bakugan G Power by in half 'Fusion Abilities' *'King of Apes '-'' Adds 600 Gs to Gorillasaur & deflects any of the effects of the Opponents Ability Cards'' *'Kong Crusher' - Adds 700 Gs to Gorillasaur & decreases the opponent's G Power by the same amount. 'Ancient Core Abilities' *'Aggressive Dragon '- Adds 1000 Gs to Gorillasaur *'Defensive Shell' - Negates all abilities. Effect Limit: 5 Turns 'Legendary Abilities' *'Monstrous Boost' - Adds 2000 Gs to Gorillasaur, decreases the opponent's Bakugan by 1000 Gs & negates all abilities & gate cards. *'Twilight Star' - Adds 900 Gs to Gorillasaur & negate all attacks from the opponent's Bakugan. 'Darkus Bravo Gorillasaur' 'Abilities' *'Sonic Dragon Roar '-'' Adds 600 Gs to Gorillasaur & subtracts 600 Gs to the Opponents Bakugan'' *'Banana Stack Bomb' -'' Adds 400 Gs to Gorillasaur & subtracts 600 Gs to the Opponents Bakugan'' *'Fruit Juice '- Adds 800 Gs to Gorillasaur *'Super Slammer '- Adds 1000 Gs to Gorillasaur. *'Pyro Ape Blazer '- Adds 400 Gs to Gorillasaur & at the same time decreases the Opponent's Bakugan G Power by in half *'Monkey Mash-up' - Transfer 700 Gs from the Strongest Bakugan into Gorillasaur *'Strength of the Ape' - Transfer 900 Gs from all Opponents Bakugan into Gorillasaur 'Fusion Abilities' *'Emperor of Apes '- Adds 1200 Gs to Gorillasaur & deflects any of the effects of the Opponents Ability Cards *'Super Kong Crusher '- Adds 1400 Gs to Gorillasaur & decreases the opponent's G Power by the same ammount *'Gorilla Core '- Adds 2500 Gs to Gorillasaur & Reflects all Abilites from Opponent's Attacks 'Ancient Core Abilities' *'Aggression Hydra Dragon '- Adds 2000 Gs to Gorillasaur *'Max Shell Shock '- Negates all abilities. Effect Limit: 10 Turns *'Ape X -' Adds 3000 Gs to Gorillasaur & negates all Opponents' Ability Cards, Gate Cards & Double Abilities 'Legendary Abilities' *'Ultimate Monstrous Boost' -''' '''Adds 4000 Gs to Gorillasaur, decreases the opponent's Bakugan by 2000 Gs & negates all ability cards, gate cards, double ability cards & triple abilities. *'''Twilight Ursa Major- Adds 2000 Gs to Gorillasaur & negate all attacks from the opponent's Bakugan.'' Rules *No using cards that kill, destroy, or send Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. *No using canonical characters or Bakugan. *No G-Modding. *You can only evolve when you've fought many battles or when you're fighting a boss 2x. *No trolling. *No sexual intercourse. (hugging's fine) *No spamming. *Please follow the note above! Have fun! Banned people Note: If you broke 3 rules, you're here. * Users *JoshTheHedgehog12 - ON *Spongebob100 - OFF *Spiderboy2012 - OFF Roleplay Pt. 1 Friendly Battle Josh: Hmph... Aeronoid? Can we have a match on others? Aeronoid: Yes, we could have a match. But there are no people around. Josh: Let's find them. Jack: (appears behind him) Hey. Josh: Oh, Jack. Who's your Bakugan? Mine is Aeronoid. Aeronoid: Hello. I am Aeronoid, dragon of wind. Jack: My Bakugan is a Darkus Gorillasaur. Gorillasaur: Hey, I'm Gorillasaur, the Bakugan Ape. Josh: Oh, hello Gorillasaur. These are my other Bakugan. Moltwing: I am Moltwing, the phoenix Bakugan. Zapderra: I am Zapderra, the thunderbird Bakugan. Sharknoid: I am Sharknoid, the shark Bakugan. Terradriller I am Terradriller, the drilling Bakugan. Jack: Hello there, these are my other Bakugan. Tikitallion: Ooga, booga! Me Tikitallion, the Bakugan Wiki Tiki. Magmoid: I'm Magmoid, the Magma Bakugan. Raider: Greetings, I am Raider, the Raider Bakugan. Grizzloid: I am Grizzloid, the Grizzly Bear Bakugan. Ninjagger: I am Ninjagger, the Ninja Bakugan. Josh: Whoa... BTW, where's Patricia? Jack: She's right behind you. Patricia: Hi guys, this is my Bakugan, Skunkzilla Skunkzilla: It is a pleasure to meet you Josh: Hey there. Aeronoid: Hello, Skunkzilla. My name's Aeronoid. Gorillasaur: And I'm Gorillasaur. Skunkzilla: (giggles) It's very nice to meet you two. Patricia: Well you must know that Skunkzilla's a girl. By the way these are my other Bakugan. Flameroid: I'm Flameroid, I'm born to burn! I'm the Fire Bakugan. Rockaroid: I'm Rockaroid, I'm the Rock Bakugan Dolphino: Hi there, I'm Dolphino, the Dolphin Bakugan. Wizoid: I'm Wizoid, the Wizard Bakugan. Cranoid: And I'm Cranoid, the Crane Bakugan. Josh: Nice. These are my Bakugan. They're Moltwing, Terradriller, Zapderra, & Sharknoid. Josh's Bakugan: Nice to see you. Jack: And these are my Bakugan, Tikitallion, Magmoid, Raider, Grizzloid & Ninjagger. Jack's Bakugan: Hey. Patricia: It's very nice to meet you. Josh: I have an idea. How about we battle? (holds his Gate Card) Jack: Great idea (holds up his Gate Card) Let's do it! Patricia: Right, so what kind of battle should we do, a singles match or a triple threat match, cause I am ready to battle too (holds up her Gate Card) Josh: Wait, Noa wants to join! Noa: Hey guys have you met Tigreus? Tigreus: Hello. Josh: Hey there Noa & Tigreus. I introduce you Aeronoid. Aeronoid: Hello, I am Aeronoid. Josh: This match would be I & Noa vs. Jack & Patricia. I would be first to throw this. (holds his Gate Card) Set! (throws his Gate Card & opens the field) Bakugan Brawl! (throws Aeronoid) Baku Sky Raider, jump! Aeronoid: (transforms to his real form) Josh: Go, Ventus Aeronoid! Jack: Alright, let's do this! Jack & Patricia: Gate Card Set! (holds his Gate Card & opens the field as well) Patricia: Would you like to go first? Jack: Oh no, ladies go first. Patricia: Thank you Jack: Your welcome Patricia: Bakugan Brawl ! (throws Rockaroid) Rockaroid Stand! Rockaroid: (transforms into his real form) Patricia: I'm saving Skunkzilla for later. Jack: Ok if you say so. Josh: Hmph. Gate Card set! (sets another Gate Card at the right) Bakugan Brawl! (throws Zapderra) Baku Sky Raider, jump! Zapderra: (transforms to her real form) Josh: Go, Haos Zapderra! Jack: We'll see about that. Bakugan Brawl ! (throws Magmoid) Magmoid, Stand! Magmoid: (transforms into his real form) Josh: Ability activate, Diagonal! Aeronoid & Zapderra: (energizes) Aeronoid's power level increased by +100 Gs. Zapderra's power level increased by +100 Gs. Josh: This is my secret. Jack: So be it. Ability Activate, Magma Mortar! Magmoid: (energizes) Magmoid's power level increased by +100 Gs. Jack: I'm facing 2 Bakugan? Not very good, but I must keep going! Patricia: Allow me to help you! Ability Card Activate, Rock Slide ! Rockaroid: (energizes & makes Rocks slide towards Aeronoid & Zapderra) Aeronoid's power level decreased by 100 Gs. Zapderra's power level decreased by 100 Gs. Patricia: This ability let my Rockoroid increase at a 100G's & at the same decreases your bakugan by the same ammount. That's why it's a Land Slide. Rockaroid's power level increased by +100 Gs. Josh: Is that it? Ability activate, Tempest Drainer! Aeronoid: (drains energy from all Bakugan except Zapderra) Aeronoid's power level increased by +200 Gs. Rockaroid's power level decreased by 100 Gs. Magmoid's power level decreased by 100 Gs. Josh: BakuNano, Aerogan, destroy! Aeronoid: (receives his BakuNano) Josh: Shoot 'em, Aeronoid. Aeronoid: No problem. (shoots a bundle of light at Magmoid & Rockaroid, creating an explosion on them) Josh: BakuNano, Cannonbolt, destroy! Zapderra: (receives her BakuNano) Josh: Shoot 'em! Zapderra: No problem. (electrocutes Magmoid & Rockaroid, creating an explosion) Jack: You forgot about the Main Ability of Magma Mortar, whenever this card is activated, he is immune to the Attacks, everytime you attack Magmoid, he drains the energy out of your Bakugan by 100 Gs each time you attack. Looks like both Aeronoid & Zapderra had both attack Magmoid & that means 200 Gs for Magmoid. (Magmoid appears to be safe inside a Red Magma Force Field) Magmoid's Power increase by +200 Gs, due to the effect of Magma Mortar. Jack: How do you like them apples? Josh: Hmph. Fusion Ability activate, Tempest Typhoon! Ability activate, Zap Rejuvenator. Aeronoid's power level increased by +200 Gs with additional +100 Gs. Zapderra's power level restored to base power level. Magmoid's power level decreased by 200 Gs. Aeronoid: Face the true power of wind! (spews strong current of wind) (An explosion occured) Josh: Zap Rejuvenator is an ability that increases ally Bakugan's power level by 100 Gs. The user restores its power level to base level. Opponent's Bakugan's power level decreases by the recently added Gs. Rey: (arrives) I'm here to help you, Josh. Josh: Thanks Rey. Rey: Gate Card, set! (throws his Gate Card on the field) Bakugan Brawl! (throws Colonix Dragonoid) Bakugan Stand! Colonix Dragonoid: (transforms to real form) Rey: Go, Colonix Dragonoid! Jack: That's 2 of us against 3 of them. Patricia: That's not fair. Jack: (sighs) We need someone to even the odds to make it 3 on 3, but who? Josh: Throw another Bakugan! Rey: Ability activate, Aqua Vortex! (Colonix Dragonoid summons a whirlpool on Magmoid & Rockaroid, sucking them) Rey: Yeah! Magmoid's power level decreased by 100 Gs. Rockaroid's power level decreased by 100 Gs. Colonix Dragonoid's power level increased by 200 Gs. Jack: Not good. I'll show you true power, Gate Card Open, Lava Lair ! Magmoid's power level Increased by 300 Gs. Colonix Dragonoid's Power Level Decreased by 300 Gs. Jack: Get him, Magmoid! Magmoid: (erupts Lava out of his Stomach & sprays the Lava on Colonix Dragonoid) How was it to feel the Burn? Rey: (grins) Nothing. (Colonix Dragonoid was resistant to fire because he is Aquos-attributed) Rey: Is that it? Colonix Dragonoid's power restored to base level. Colonix Dragonoid: I don't feel anything. Rey: Ability activate, Aqua Assault! Colonix Dragonoid: (charges at Magmoid & tackles him with water aura) Magmoid's power level decreased by 100 Gs. Rey: Josh, you battle Patricia, while I battle Jack! Josh: 'Kay. Patricia: Ability Card Activate ! Combo of Sub-Terra & Aquos ! Rockaroid: (energizes) Rockaroid's Power level increase by 250 Gs. Patricia: Ready or not, here comes Rockaroid ! Rockaroid: (rams Aeroroid down to the ground) Aeronoid: Hmph. Josh: Ability activate, Tempest Reflecta! Aeronoid: (creates a repelling barrier before Rockaroid does his attack on Aeronoid) Aeronoid's power level increased by 100 Gs. Rockaroid's power level decreased by 100 Gs. Rey: Ability activate, Tidal Wave! Colonix Dragonoid: Take this! (summons a tidal wave, splashing Magmoid) Magmoid's power level decreased by 200 Gs. Jack: Time for more people to join in the party. Bakugan Brawl ! (throws Raider) Haos Raider, Stand ! Raider: (transforms into his real form) Sorry, I'm late, did I miss anything? Magmoid: Nope, but your just in time ! Josh: Ability activate, Tempest Beam! Aeronoid: (fires a beam at Rockaroid) Rockaroid's power level decreased by 100 Gs. Rey: Raider, huh? Heh. Ability activate, Hydro Trap. Colonix Dragonoid: (traps Magmoid & Raider in a big water orb) Rey: Yeah, Magmoid will have a disadvantage inside that orb, but Raider can set him free because Raider can tear water. Not good. Colonix Dragonoid: I have an idea! Rey, do you know what I'm thinking? Rey: Yeah. Colonix Dragonoid: Attribute change, Subterra! (changes his Aquos attribute to Subterra) S. Colonix Dragonid: Nice. (traps the water orbs with tons of rocks) Rey: That's his Fusion Ability, Subterrenean Hydra. Jack: Not so fast, Ability Card Activate ! Combo of Pyrus & Sub-Terra. Pyrus takes the Advantage on Sub-Terra this time Magmoid's Power Level Increased by 250 Gs Magmoid: (attacks S. Colonix Dragonoid) You just have made a mistake. Patricia: Mine Turn, Ability Activate, Drilldozer! This is the ability that only Rockaroid can use & when the Opponents Bakugan has the Same Attribute as Rockaroid, he can drain the power of the Opponents Bakugan by 200 Gs. Rockaroid's Power Level increased by 200 Gs, S. Colonix Dragonoid's Power Level decreases by 200 Gs. Jack: Here's Mud in your eye! (Magmoid & Rockaroid both attacked S. Colonix Dragonoid together) S. Colonix Dragonoid: Aaaugh! Josh: Ability activate, Tempest Revitalizer! Aeronoid's power level increased by 300 Gs. Colonix Dragonoid's power level increased by 300 Gs. Rey: Colonix! Fusion Ability activate, Aqua Tsunami! S. Colonix Dragonoid: (reverts to Aquos) EAT THIS! (summons a huge tsunami) Josh: Nice. Fusion Ability activate, Max Tempest! Aeronoid: Now, face the true power of wind!!! (summons intense wind) Rey & Josh: Now, eat this! Combined Ability activate, Intense Blizzard! (A mighty blizzard occured & freezed Magmoid, Rockaroid, & Raider) Magmoid's power level decreased by 500 Gs. Rockaroid's power level decreased by 500 Gs. Raider's power level decreased by 500 Gs. Josh: Nice! Ability activate, Tempest Barrier! Aeronoid: (creates a barrier around himself) Rey: Ability activate, Hydro Armor. Colonix Dragonoid: (coats himself with aqua armor) Jack: (Smirks) Heh! Ability Activate, Haos Bright Blinder! Raider: (energizes along with Magmoid & Rockaroid & makes a Bright Light, blinding them) All of Josh's & Rey's Abilities are all disabled, due to effect of Haos Bright Blinder Jack: I knew you guys can pull this off, whenever this ability is activated, you can't activate your Ability Cards & Gate Cards because they're all effected to this ability making your Ability Cards & Gate Cards useless. Plus it regains the Energy back into our Bakugan & Raider increase his Power up to 500 G's Magmoid's Power Level increase back to Normal G Power, Rockaroid's Power Level increase back to Normal G Power, Raider's Power Level increase back to Normal G Power, Raider's Power Level Increased by 500 G's, Aeronoid's Power Level decreased back to Normal G Power, Colonix Dragonoid's Power Level decreased back to Normal G-Power. Patricia: Triple Ability Activate, Rockaroid's Boulder Bash + Magmoid's Magmo Cannon + Raider's Fusion Ability: Dragon Spear! Magmoid's, Rockaroid's & Raider's Power Level increased by 300 Gs + 300 Gs + 500 Gs combine increase of 1100 Gs each. Jack & Patricia: Now, let's take them out together! (Magmoid, Rockaroid & Raider uses Magmoid's Magmo Cannon, Rockaroid's Boulder Bash & Raider's Dragon Spear, taking both Aeronoid & Colonix Dragonoid in one Gigantic Explosion) Aeronoid's Power Level decreased by 750 Gs, Colonix Dragonoid's Power Level Decreased by 750 Gs Aeronoid: Ugh... Jack: Now that's true teamwork Patricia: Hi Five! (Jack & Patricia both hi fived each other) Josh: Ugh... You cannot defeat a legendary Bakugan that easy. We survived. Aeronoid: I'm... not... done... YET!!! Colonix Dragonoid: Me too! Josh: Ancient Core Ability activate, Gamma Effect! Aeronoid: (covered with rainbow aura) Aeronoid's power level increased by 1000 Gs. Colonix Dragonoid's power level increased by 1000 Gs. Magmoid, Rockaroid, & Raider's power level gets back to base level.' Josh: (notices all of his Bakugan float around him) Rey: (also notices all of his bakugan float around him) Josh's Bakugan: (transforms to their real form) Rey's Bakugan: (transforms to their real form) Josh: Nice! Sharknoid: Rraawr! Moltwing: (chirps loudly) Terradriller: Yaaah! Sphinxnoid: Here I am! Burnix: Here I come, to burn you to ashes! Hawkneer: (chirps loudly) Knightoid: (holds his lance) Titanus: Haaaaah! I'll smash you! Jack: And our battle's just begun! Josh: For the real battle. It's time for Aeronoid to evolve... Jack & Patricia: (notices their Bakugan float around them) Jack's Bakugan: (transforms into their real forms) Patricia's Bakugan: (transforms into their real forms) Tikitallion: Ooga, Booga! Grizzloid: (roars) Me...will...fight you Ninjagger: Hiii-Ya! Gorillasaur: I am Gorillasaur & it's time I will teach you the meaning of my Power. Flameroid: Time for you to feel the burn! Dolphino: (giggles) Let's have some fun Wizoid: Let's begin our match. Cranoid: Caw, Caw! Let's fight ! Skunkzilla: I am Skunkzilla & it's time you will have a Time-Out! Jack: How did our Bakugan transform into their real forms themselves? Patricia: I don't know, but let's fight! Jack & Patricia: BATTLE! Josh: Hmph. Aeronoid, let's show 'em our legendary power! Aeronoid: No problem! Rey: You too, Colonix. Let's show 'em our powers! Colonix Dragonoid: Yeah! (his Ancient Core shines) Josh & Rey: (goes to their pose) Battle! Jack: Let's show Josh & Rey, our Legendary Power! Gorillasaur: You got it! Patricia: You can do this Skunkzilla, show them your true Power of a Legend Skunkzilla: Anything for you. Jack & Patricia: (goes into their Pose) Let's Battle! Josh: Ability, activate. Tempest Storm! Rey: Ability activate, Hydro Cannon! (A mighty blizzard occured & freezed Jack & Patricia's Bakugan) ''All opponent's Bakugan's power level decreased by 200 Gs. Josh: Gate card open, Fusion Breaker! Rey: Fusion Breaker's ability is to nullify Fusion Abilities from an opponent. And also, you can't use afflictional abilities like Flare Blinder, etc. (Suddendly Gorillasaur's Aura is growing stronger & stronger) Jack: (smirks) You've forgotten about what Gorillasaur's capable of. That ability cards cannot break the new age of the Dinosaur Age! BakuNano: Silverarms! (Throws Silverarms at Gorillasaur) Gorillasaur: (attaches his BakuNano onto himself, creating an extra pair of Arms) You...will...PAY! (breaks out of the Ice & his Purple Aura begins to glow brighter & his Eyes begins to glow Purple) Jack: With Gorillasaur's BakuNano is activated, your Gate Cards are rendered useless. Fusion Breaker Gate Card disabled, due to special effect of BakuNano: Silverarms. Gorillasaur: How about a Hand, I got 4 ! (Punches Aeronoid super hard with his 2 Fists, while punches Colinix Dragonoid with his other 2 Fists) Aeronoid: Josh, BakuNano! Josh: Got it. (activates his BakuMeter) BakuNano, Aerogan, destroy! Aeronoid: (attached his BakuNano on his back) Now, face the wrath of technology, you unlegendary ape! (shoots a green laser beam on Gorillasaur's face, making his eyesight blur) Josh: Oh really, Jack? Ability activate. Arctic Freezer! Aeronoid: (energizes) Colonix Dragonoid: (energizes) Aeronoid & Colonix Dragonoid's power level increased by 200 Gs. Rey: Time to tune up your power, Colonix! Colonix Dragonoid: Yeah, I need a boost! Rey: (activates his BakuMeter) BakuNano, Stealthsweeper, destroy! Colonix Dragonoid: (attaches his BakuNano on his back) Here's blur on your eyes! (becomes invisible & shoots a blue beam on Gorillasaur's face, making his eyesight blur) Josh: Ability activate, Zap Charge! Zapderra: (charges at Gorillasaur & shocks him with lightning) Josh: Hmph, I have a hidden card here that will make your heads spin! Rey: Ability activate, Dragon Vortex Breath! Colonix Dragonoid: (breaths out spinning pressured water on Tikitallion, making him dizzy) Sphinxnoid: Josh, some help here! Josh: Got it. (activates his BakuMeter) BakuNano, Rocketblack, destroy! Sphinxnoid: (attaches his BakuNano on his back) Patricia: This is Intense, but we will have fun, ready Skunkzilla? Skunkzilla: Ready! Patricia: BakuNano, Kitsunaga! (throws Kitsunaga at Skunkzilla) Skunkzilla: (attaches Kitsunaga on herself, making 9 Skunk Tails) Patricia: Just like the 9 Tail Fox legend from Japan! Ability Card Activate, Skunk Mist! Skunkzilla: (energizes & makes a mist with her Skunk Scent) Patricia: This Ability lets the Oppenent's Bakugan decrease by 75% of G Power that the Opponents' Bakugan has & at the same increases my Bakugan's Power by 500 Gs. Aeronoid & Colonix's Power Level decreased by 75% Gs, Skunkzilla's Power Level increased by 500 Gs. Skunkzilla: Here I come! (hides in the mist & tackles Aeronoid & Colonix down) Gorillasaur: (got his vision back) Thanks Skunkzilla. Skunkzilla: Your welcome. Josh: Useless trick. Ability activate, Tempest Dome! Aeronoid: Rrraaah! (blasts a huge dome of energy) Skunkzilla's power level decreased to 200 Gs. Aeronoid's power level increased to 200 Gs. Josh: Aeronoid, let's do this! Aeronoid: Right! Josh: Ability activate, Intense Dextra! Josh's Bakugan: (energizes) Rey's Bakugan: (energizes) Josh & Rey's Bakugan's power level increased by 600 Gs. Josh & Rey: Now, let's defeat 'em! Aeronoid uses Tempest Claw, Moltwing uses Molting Breath, Terradriller uses Sub Drill, Zapderra uses Zap Storm, Sharknoid uses Aqua Crush Claw, Sphinxnoid uses Dark Meteor, Burnix uses Fire Punch, Titanus uses Earthen Fury, Knightoid uses Shining Slash, Reapnoid uses Black Scythe, & Hawkneer uses Tornado Wing on Jack & Patricia's Bakugan, creating a gigantic explosion. Josh & Rey: Ooh yeah! (notices the Chum Destroyer floating on the sky) It can't be! Jack & Patricia's Bakugan protected, due to effect of Kitsunaga (Jack's & Patricia's Bakugan seems to be 100% Alright, because of Kitsunga's Special Ability) Patricia: That was close. Good thing I use my BakuNano's Special Ability or else we're toast. This Special Ability of Kitsunaga's can protect my partner's Bakugan & my Bakugan from being hit & negate the Opponent's Attacks & fly them back on the Owner who attacked us. Jack & Patricia: (gasps as they saw the Chum Destroyer) Josh: Oh, great. Rey: It's my surrogate father again! Noa: That thing is big Pt. 2 EggPlankton & EggRey's Interruption (Suddendly Dark Thunderstorms rolled in) ????: Having fun on your Bakugan Battle? Well when I'm done with you, this'll be your Last Battle & I will close your eyes forever! (evil Laughter) Jack: EggPlankton! Quick, stop the game! Dr. EggPlankton is... (A Dark Thunderstorm forms into Mechatron, he is in his real gigantic form) Mechatron: I am Mechatron & I will teach you the meaning of pain! Dr. EggPlankton: (on Mechatron's Shoulder) Not before Mechatron & I steal your Bakugan away from you, you nasty little pincusions! Josh: You're the one who's nasty, EggPlankton! ??????: Well, it's also these impudent beings. Josh: What the-- EggRey?! Dr. EggRey: Hahaha, it's Josh the Hedgehog & Jack the Hedgehog. When I'm done with you all, I'll steal your Bakugan's energy & we'll conquer the world with our Bakugan! (The thunder descended & formed to Equerix, at his gigantic form) Equerix: I'm Equerix & I will chop you to pieces! Dr. EggRey: (on Equerix's shoulder) EggPlankton... Let's finish them! Equerix: (his eyes turn purple) Rraah! (summons his Mechtogan) Grimitron: (descends to the Equera Devastator) Dr. EggPlankton: Right ! Mechatron: (his eyes turn Red) Glactron, I summon thee! (summons his Galactron) Galactron: (descends to the Mechatron Devastator) Dr. EggPlankton: Now then, let's steal their Bakugan Energy once & for all ! Cause Mechatron & Equerix are both the Evil Warlords! Dr. EggRey: You got it. You're right. Josh: Oh really?! You won't defeat us that easy! Aeronoid: Yeah, we must defeat you! Go, Tempestix! We need you to destroy our enemy's Bakugan! (summons Tempestix) Tempestix: (descends on the ground) I am Tempestix, the wind Mechtogan! I will destroy whoever tries to harm my masters Josh & Aeronoid! Rey: Awright then! Colonix Dragonoid: Descend, Aquacrusher! (summons Aquacrusher) Aquacrusher: (descends on the ground) I am Aquacrusher, the water Mechtogan! I will destroy whoever will hurt my masters Rey & Colonix! Solar: (arrives) Josh: Oh, hey Solar. Solar: I've received some updates that Bakugan can also fuse! Josh: Nice, it would be an advantage! Thanks very much Solar. Solar: You're welcome. Josh: Aeronoid, let's do this. Aeronoid: No problem! Rey: It would be nice, Colonix. Colonix: Yeah! Aeronoid: Bakugan, unite! (Aeronoid & Colonix Dragonoid fused each other) Josh: Nice one. Quadranoid: Rraaawr! (appears to have 4 wings & his Ancient Core attached on his chest) Dr. EggRey: Fusion? EggPlankton, let's fuse our Bakugan. Dr. EggPlankton: Right! Bakugan Fusion! (Equerix & Mechatron fused each other) Galacticquera: (his eyes turned red) Jack: (hops on Gorillasaur's Shoulder) Hey, don't start the party without me & Patricia Patricia: (hops on Skunkzilla's Shoulder) We like to fight too Gorillasaur & Skunkzilla: Yeah! Josh: Yeah, we need your help! Rey: Let's do this, everyone! Jack: Golderman, join in the party! Golderman, Stand! (summons his Mechtogan: Golderman) Golderman: (appears to be a Golden Titan) I am Golderman & I am here to protect my master at all cost! Patricia: You too, Sorceroid! (summons her Mechtogan: Soceroid) Sorceroid: (appears to be a Pink Female Witch) (giggles) I am Sorceroid & I'll help Patricia guide her way to victory! Jack: Let's do this! Josh: Yeah! Solar: Bakugan Brawl! (throws Solarix) Baku Sky Raider, jump! Solarix: (transforms to his real form) Solar: Go, Solarix! Quadranoid: Rrraaaaawr! (spews ice on Galacticquera) Jack: I don't know if Gorillasaur & Skunkzilla can do a fusion, but let's find out! Patricia: Ok! Jack: And that's "Bakugan, Stand" not "Baku Sky Raider, Jump". It's "Bakugan, Stand"! Josh: That's two of them, Jack. There are also Baku Sky Raiders, like Fusion Dragonoid. Patrica: Anyway, let's do this ! Jack & Patricia: Bakugan, Fusion! (Gorillasaur & Skunkzilla fuse together into one big Bakugan with 4 arms Upper Gorilla Arms & the Lower Skunk Arms, a Gorilla Head, Body & Legs, Skunk Tail & Skunk Stripe) (Spongebob100: What should I call my Fusion Bakugan of Gorillasaur & Skunkzilla?) (JoshTheHedgehog12: I thought of one, like "Vigorzilla"? BTW, do you watch Bakugan, right? I think you didn't watch Mechtanium Surge 2nd arc. There are also Baku Sky Raiders, like Fusion Dragonoid, Reptak, Jaakor, etc.) Galacticquera: (blocks the Ice attack) Dr. EggPlankton: Not so fast, goody two shoes. Dr. EggRey: (laughs evily) Josh: Hmph. Quadranoid: (spews c-c-cold breath at Galactiquera) Galactiquera: (blocks it with Heat Sheild) Vigorzilla: Hey! EggPlankton & EggRey! Dr. EggPlankton: Huh? Jack: With the Combonation of Gorillasaur & Skunkzilla... Patricia: It made...Vigorzilla! Vigorzilla: (Roars) Josh: Fusion Ability, activate! Hydro Cyclone! Quadranoid: (roars) Taste my fury! (focuses energy on his hands & throws it on Galactiquera, producing a cyclone) Tempestix: Emerald Cannon! (activates his cannon systems & fires green beams from his chest) Rey: Now! Aquacrusher: Hydro Blast! (activates his cannon systems & fires blue beams from his hands) Jack & Patricia: Let's go! Vigorzilla: Sonic FireBeam! (breathes Green Fire Sound Waves, making a Green Fire Cyclone) Golderman: Golden Beam! (activates his cannon systems & fire Yellow beams from his Chest, his Shoulders & his hands) Soceroid: Spell Binder Blast ! (transforms her Wand into a Cannon & fires Red Beams from the Cannon Wand) Dr. EggPlankton: (smirks) Cannons of Darkness! Galacticquera: (activates his Cannon Systems & fires Black Beams from his Shoulders, Chest, Head, Arms, Hands & Legs) Josh: Is he a Mechtogan?! Rey: I think not. Tempestix: Mechtogan... Aquacrusher: Combine! (Tempestix & Aquacrusher fused) Josh: Don't you know that Mechtogan can also fuse? Blizzardtron: Turquoise Luna! (activates his cannon systems & fires cyan beams from his chest, hands, back, head, legs, shoulders, back, arms, & feet) Rey: Fusion Ability activate, Blizzard Beam! Quadranoid: Eat ice! (fires an ice beam from his mouth) Meanwhile... Chronosix: Hm? Josh: (sees Chronosix) Who are you? Chronosix: I'm Chronosix, the time Bakugan. Please, join me on your team! Josh: No problem. (grabs Chronosix) Bakugan Brawl! (throws Chronosix) Baku Sky Raider, jump! Chronosix: (transforms to his real form) Face the fury of time! Galacticquera: (seems protected) Golderman & Sorceroid: Let's fuse ! (fuses together) Jack & Patricia: GoldWizard! GoldWizard: (appears to be Golden with a Golden Wizard Outfit) Ha Ha! Josh: Nice... Chronosix: I can fuse with Aeronoid, right? Josh: You know Aeronoid? Quadranoid: (splits to two) Aeronoid: Yes, he's my friend back in New Vestroia. Chronosix: Yeah. Bakugan... Aeronoid: UNITE! (Chronosix & Aeronoid combined) Chronoblitz: Here I come! (appears to be green with hands unattached to his wings, Aeronoid's Ancient Core, & a time armor) Josh: Ability activate, Clock Up! Dr. EggPlankton: Dr. EggRey, what are they up to this time? Dr. EggRey: As I can see, they're fusing Mechtogan. That Chronosix uses Clock Up to slow down our attacks. Dr. EggPlankton: Using Clock Up, eh? I can soon fix that with Time Buster ! Galacticquera: (Uses Time Buster to freeze the Heroes in Time, leaving, Galacticquera, Dr. EggPlankton & Dr. EggRey the only ones that are moving) Dr. EggPlankton: The Ability Works, now we won't have any trouble because they've frozen in time (evil laughter) We've should've thought of this ability in the first place. Josh: Fool. Dr. EggRey: No way! Josh: You're a fool, using a Time Buster ability, you've still no match for our signature ability! Chronoblitz: Josh, now! Josh: Got it. Ability activate, Hyper Clock Up! Chronoblitz: (slows time & goes fast) Now, it's time to strike you! (fires a green beam from his hands) (Suddendly the Beam bounced right off of Galacticquera & right back on the owner) Dr. EggPlankton: You've forgotten about the true power of what Galacticquera can really do: And that is to asorb your Bakugan's G Power into his body! Jack: This is not good Patricia: We betta stay out of the way Dr. EggPlankton: Now then, Ability Activate. Power Drainage! (starts draining the power off of the Bakugan & the Mechtogan) And finally, ULTIMATE BOOST OF DARKNESS!!! Galactiquera: (gets stronger & stronger) Chronoblitz: (get's stronger & stronger) I won't lose to the likes of you! Josh: Special Ability activate, ANCIENT MAX AURA! Chronoblitz: Rrrraaaah! (drains energy from Galacticquera, his aura gets very strong) Dr. EggRey: (checks Chronoblitz's G-Power & it dramatically increases) What the-- (his BakuMeter overloaded) Chronoblitz: (his Ancient Core on his chest shines) Josh: Hmph. Let's do this, everyone! Vigorzilla: I will not lose ! (gets stronger & stronger) Jack: What's going on here? Patricia: I don't know ! Dr. EggPlankton: (checks the G-Power on Vigorzilla & it's off the charts) What the barnicles!? Vigorzilla: MONSTROUS BOOST!!!!! (his/her aura grows stronger & stronger & brighter & brighter, making everyone got blinded by the Bright Purple Light) Dr. EggPlankton: Monstrous Boost?! This can't be good. (Vigorzilla's Light glows brighter & brighter, until everyone suddendly goes back into Reality with everyone, banged up & their Bakugan Missing) Pt. 3 Our Bakugan...Missing?! Jack: (gets up) Whao, that's a big bump. Patricia: (gets up also) Your telling me. Jack: (notices everyone is gone) Hey, where is everyone? Patricia: Josh? Rey? Where are you guys? Josh: I'm right here... Whew, Aeronoid's safe. Aeronoid: Josh? Where's Rey? Josh: I don't know... Rey: (lies unconscious below a tree) Josh: Rey! (zooms to save Rey) Rey: Ugh... Colonix? Colonix Dragonoid: I'm glad you're safe. Josh: BTW... (finds his other Bakugan but they're gone) Oh no! Chronosix: some of your Bakugan are gone because of Vigorzilla's Monstrous Boost ability. Jack: And that Ability lead all of us into a Tie. Gorillasaur: I'm sorry, I guess I gotten carried away. But the good thing is that we defeated those 2 Giants. Jack: My other Bakugan are gone. Patricia: My other Bakugan are gone as well, we have to find them all. Skunkzilla: Right, all we have to do is to find our Bakugan before EggPlankton & EggRey do. Josh: (finds Zapderra on a tree) This is silly. They landed on trees? Zapderra: I also notice that your other Bakugan are in some places. Josh: So, let's keep looking! (grabs Zapderra) Jack: (Finds Tikitallion & Raider in the Bushes) I found 2 more Tikitallion: Me say thank you Raider: Yeah, thanks. Jack: Patricia, find anything? Patricia: (finds Cranoid on a Branch of a tree) I found one Cranoid: Phew, glad that's over. That was a blast. Josh: (finds Sphinxnoid on a flower) This is silly. He landed on a flower? Sphinxnoid: Uh, I found Moltwing on grasses. Josh: Thanks. (grabs Sphinxnoid) Hm? (finds Moltwing on grasses) Moltwing: Thank you! Josh: You're welcome. (grabs Moltwing) Terradriller: Hey, I'm here, on a fruit! Sharknoid: Hey, I'm on a leaf! Josh: Oh! (grabs Terradriller & Sharknoid) Terradriller: Thanks. Sharknoid: Arigato! Josh: You're welcome. Rey: Where's Burnix? (Burnix was found lying on Ninjagger) Rey: Oh, Burnix! Burnix: Oww... I got hit on Ninjagger! Rey: That's awright. (grabs Burnix) Ninjagger: I do say that really hurt. And I sence that the others are nearby Rockaroid & Flameroid: (on the grass) Flameroid: Uh, a little help. Patricia: (grabs Flameroid & Rockaroid) Phew, thank goodness your two are safe. Jack: (founds Grizzloid & Magmoid next to a Tree) Found you two (grabs Grizzloid & Magmoid) Magmoid: Aw man, I never get used to that blast. Grizzloid: Your telling me. Patricia: Now to find Dolphino & Wizoid (founds Dolphino & Wizoid on a flower) There you two are (grabs Dolphino & Wizoid) Jack: I believe that's everyone, I think. Rey: (finds Titanus, lying on a rock) Titanus! Titanus: Ugh, thanks Rey. Rey: (grabs Titanus) Hm? (finds Knightoid & Reapnoid, hanging on a fruit) Knightoid: Your Highness, please help! Rey: 'Kay! (grabs Knightoid & Reapnoid) Knightoid & Reapnoid: Thank you. Rey: Oh man. (finds Hawkneer on a pile of fallen leaves) Hawkneer: Rey! Rey: Hawkneer! (grabs Hawkneer) Thank goodness you're all safe! Hawkneer: Thanks for saving me! Rey: You're welcome. Josh: Hm? (sees Equera-5 Lieutenant) Who are you?! Equera-5 Lieutenant: I'm Equera-5. I'm sent by Dr, EggRey to steal all of your Bakugan! Josh: Hmph, let's see if you steal them! Jack-4 Commander: (appears flying with his Jet Boots & lands on both feet) (Robotic Voice) I am Jack-4 Commander & I'm here to steal the Bakugan as well, Dr. EggPlankton's Orders. Jack: I don't think so ! Let me face Jack-4 Commander, cause he's my Enemy as well. Josh: Awright. Let's do this! Rey: We'll be facing Equera-5! Josh: Okay! Good luck, Jack & Patricia! (flips his Gate Card & Rey & himself are transported to another zone) Jack: Thank you. Patricia: Let's do this ! Jack-4 Commander: I couldn't agree more. Jack, Patricia & Jack-4 Commander: (flips their Gate Cards) Field Open! (their Gate Cards are glowing Bright, transported Jack, Patricia & Jack-4 Commander to the other another Zone) 'In the 1st Zone...' Josh: Now, it's brawl time! Gate Card, set! (throws his Gate Card, opening the field) Bakugan Brawl! (throws Aeronoid) Baku Sky Raider, jump! Aeronoid: (transforms to real form) Josh: Go, Ventus Aeronoid! Rey: Gate Card, set! (throws his Gate Card) Bakugan Brawl! (throws Colonix Dragonoid) Bakugan, stand! Colonix Dragonoid: (transforms to real form) Rey: Go, Aquos Colonix Dragonoid! Equera-5 Lieutenant: Gate Card, set! (throws his Gate Card) Bakugan Brawl! (throws Equetron) Equetron, stand! Equetron: (transforms to real form) Josh: Ability activate, Tempest Typhoon! Aeronoid: (summons a tornado that sucks Equetron in) Equetron's power level decreased by 200 Gs. 'In the 2nd Zone...' Jack: Guys? Where'd you guys go? Patricia: Oh well, let's face Jack-4 Commander. Jack: I'll start us off ! Gate Card, Set ! (throws his Gate Card, opening the Field) Bakugan Brawl ! (throws Gorillasaur) Gorillasaur, Stand ! Gorillasaur: (transforms into his Real Form) Jack: Let's go Gorillasaur! Gorillasaur: I'm ready for action ! Category:Roleplays